


One Week (No Return)

by Call_Of_Ktulu



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Of_Ktulu/pseuds/Call_Of_Ktulu
Summary: Things aren't so great for Luz Noceda upon her return to Earth, and it's only about to get worse. Can she get herself out of a tricky situation and back to the Boiling Isles?The answer is yes.Join our plucky band of misfits as they live their averge day- to- day lives.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	1. Crazy

One week, one week since they were able to create a portal. One week since Luz Noceda had to say goodbye to her best friends and new family, one week since she and her mami reunited.  
Readjusting to the human world would be hard, Luz comes to find. There are lot more rules than she remembers, people are stuffier and more reserved, things considered normal on the Boiling Isles are taboo and reprehensible to any “normal” person. She didn’t miss those parts of earth, nor the stark loneliness she feels. Falling back into the odd-one-out role was like a punch in the gut. She still only has her mom as an outlet, a support. She hasn’t even started school again, seeing as the year is already halfway through. Overall, it hasn’t been a great week, a boring, lonely, anxious week. Guilty even, she’s guilty that she regrets coming back.  
There are upsides though, great upsides, like her mom. She and Camilia haven’t always seen eye to eye, but they still love each other dearly. Both are the only people in each other’s lives. At least until Luz went to another world and started another family, but that’s something to be guilty about for another time. The moments they spend with together that week are great, full of laughing and tenderness, great food and loud music. That is, when she’s even home. Camilia still works long, grueling hours at the hospital, which leaves Luz to mope around all day. The day she got back even, was spent alone.  
Another upside, and one that doesn’t leave her, is the Good Witch Azura. It almost seems magical, the fact that she got back a week before the release of the sixth book.  
She hopped on a bus and rode it down to the mall that morning, when the sun was still peaking over the horizon. She made a beeline for the bookstore where a small crowd was already waiting and spent the next few hours in line. The store finally opened, she shook hands with the author, got her book signed, and caught the next bus back to her neighborhood.  
Luz walks up the path to her house, she breathes in contently. Her signed copy sits in a plastic bag which dangles from her wrist. She basks in the warmth the sun provides which contrasts with the otherwise cool, fall air. ‘Overall,’ the girl thinks, ‘today’s been pretty great. And it’s Friday, me and mami are gonna stay up all night watching movies.’ She smiles as she unlocks the door and pushes it open.  
“I’m home!” The latina calls out.  
“In here, mija!” Her mom yells in response.  
“Mami! I got it!” She holds up her bag triumphantly. “I even got it-” Luz pauses as she rounds the corner into her sitting room and sees two men sitting across from her mother, “…signed. What’s going on?”  
“Come carina, sit.” Camilia pats the cushion next to her on the couch and gives a forced smile. “I was just talking to Dr. Waltz here, he says that he has an offer for you, he has friends that can help you.”  
“Friends? Help me?” Now she’s concerned.  
“Mmhmm, that’s right.” The man in the suit extends his hand which the Latina takes cautiously. “I’ve heard a lot about you Luz, that you have a very active imagination.”  
“Umm, yes? I like fantasy and stuff I guess…” she can’t help but mumble.  
“I also heard that you went missing recently... For a few months…” Somehow the man seems apprehensive.  
The other man, which Luz now notices is a police officer, sits up “A lot of the time, when someone goes through a lot of trauma, their brains try to make up stories to cope with it.”  
“That’s right,” Dr. Waltz again. “We believe that’s what you’re going through. That someone did something to you when you were taken.”  
“Wait what? Taken!?” the girl practically screams. “Mom, what are they talking about? What did you tell them?!”  
Her mother’s only response is downward cast face and glassy eyes.  
“All we want to do is help you Luz, we can’t help if we don’t know what happened, now obviously you were kidnapped.”  
She jerks her attention back to the man, “I’ll tell you what I told my mom, I followed a magic owl through a portal and ended up in a different world, I met an old witch and a demon and-"  
Her heart drops into her stomache, she does sound like a crazy person.  
Now she’s seething, no one would ever believe her unless they saw for themselves, and there’s no way in hell she’d let anyone from Earth onto the Isles.  
“Mrs. Noceda, please try to stay calm. We’re your friends, we’re on your side.”  
“You’re not my friends.” Comes a venomous whisper, hazel eyes drift down, only to catch a glimpse of pamphlets and paperwork that cover the coffee table.  
‘Stone County Mental Rehabilitation Facility.’ Reads across one of the release forms.  
Her eyes widen, cold fear envelopes her body.  
The doctor gives Camilia a stiff nod.  
“Listen bebe, we’re all going to go to a place where they can help you. We need you to go pack some clothes and books and other things you might need for a few nights.” The Latina doesn't hear a word of what's being said though.  
Visions of prescribed pills and cruel therapies flash through her mind, thoughts that she won’t be able to sneak away to the Boiling Isles, that they’ll take away her key. She’ll never see Eda, King, Amity… Amity... AMITY!  
“Lo siento, mami…”  
Before anyone knows what’s happening, Luz bolts from the couch and out the front door, yells ring out, but she can barely hear them. The girl pumps her legs harder than she’s ever had to as she flies past her front yard, across the street, and into the tree line.  
Her copy swings around wildly in its bag as she runs.  
Branches whip at her and the thicket smacks her legs, yet her efforts redouble when she hears heavy boots pound the dirt behind further back. The cop.  
Luz bolts down the winding path and gives a loud exhale of relief when the old, abandoned cabin comes into view. She smashes through the old door, sending it flying off the hinges and crashing into old debris.  
“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon…” Luz can barely hear herself though, her heartbeat hammers in her ears as she fishes around inside her coat. She shifts her book to under her arm as she searches.  
She shakily yanks her key out after a moment and slams the button. From the dusty, dank air, a door unfolds, the girl yanks it open to reveal a blinding light.  
“Stop!” A yell rings out, the cop crashes through the bushes and rushes for the cabin’s entrance.  
“Not on your life sucka!” With that, Luz flings herself through the portal for the last time.  
Ragged breaths ring out as she steadies herself, her hands on her knees. Behind her the door folds away and fades out of existence.  
“Luz?”  
She jolts up, only to be met with green hair and pale skin and soft golden eyes. She flings forward and crushes Amity in a desperate hug. The witchling quickly squeezes back.  
“What are you doing here?” the Latina mumbles into her shoulder.  
“I like to come here, whenever I think of you.” She blushes up to her ears. “I missed you, my love.”  
“Me too, querida.”  
Neither want to break the embrace ever.  
“Why are you here, though? Not that I would ever complain, I just figured you wouldn’t have wanted to leave your home so soon.”  
“You’re right, I didn’t want to leave my home… but I’m back.” Her voice cracks and she suddenly wails into her girlfriends’ shoulder. Only then does the bag with her book in it fall out of her hand.  
The witchling gently guides the human into her lap as she collapses down onto the grass below. She pulls her tight and runs her hands through her short hair.  
The girl sobs into her chest and tanned hands clench her coat as if the witchling could disapear at any moment.  
Amity doesn't mind though, she’s perfectly happy to be there for as long as Luz needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't porn! That's weird, what's even weirder are the ideas I get for stories when I'm showering.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this lil' one-shot.


	2. Welcome Home

The walk to her home was a quiet affair. Amity held her girlfriend tightly as she nuzzled into her and sobbed weakly.   
They made it as the sun only just began to dip below the horizon. An otherwise cheerful reunion was cut short when Eda and King saw the state the girl was in. They quickly ushered into the warm house where the Owl Lady enveloped the two girls in a tight embrace, the small demon settled for wrapping his stubby limbs around the Latina’s legs.  
After some time, Luz spoke up. Everyone listened with bated breath as tales of the human world were told. She talked of the past week, and for once, didn’t feel guilty for regretting leaving. Then she informed them of the events that transpired that day. Amity and Eda cringed and grimaced at the details but otherwise listened quietly. When she was done, she collapsed on the couch, the others surrounded her and tried their best to comfort the miserable girl. The two witches couldn’t help but give each other tentative glances in passing though.   
At some point, Eda went off to prepare dinner, leaving Amity to curl around the human on the couch as she stewed in her sadness. Pale hands ran through short, silky hair and small assurances were whispered into round ears.   
Everyone ate when the stew was done, another mostly silent affair. And not soon after did Amity have to depart. They shared a tight, deep embrace at the threshold and a longing kiss. One day there would be no goodbyes.  
The rest passed in a blur for Luz, she showered, got changed, and wrapped herself in a cocoon of quilts in Eda’s nest.  
“Why doesn’t she want me?”  
Eda jerked upright; she didn’t expect the girl to want to talk so soon. “She does want you Luz…”  
“Then why’d she make me go to that camp?” She’s silent for a second. “And why did she want to send me off to the loony bin one week after I got back?”  
Eda sighs, “She… doesn’t understand you, kid…”  
“Why? Am I broken? Am I a bad kid? Should I just”  
“NO!” The older witch snaps, she grabs the girl and pulls her into a crushing hug. “Never say that, EVER!” Her gold eyes meet hazel ones. “You are perfect, you’re a perfect little girl, you’re going to grow up and do great things and there’s not one thing that’s ‘broken’ or that you should change. Okay?”  
Luz’s gaze falls and the woman shakes her, maybe a bit more aggressively than she should. Her eyes swing back up and they meet again. “I said, do you understand?” Silence.   
She sighs, “Listen kid, from the sound of things, humans aren’t as open to this magic and demon business, it’s no wonder that you’re mom thought it was funky that you went missing, came back, and started talking about things that no one knows are real.”  
“Listen, If I were in her shoes, I would be a little concerned too… But I’m not, I know what the deal is, I know that you’re not crazy or whatever. It’s just gonna take a little time for her come around, but she will, she loves you kid… and none of this, not a single thing is your fault. It’s just a bit confused, okay...?”   
“Okay Eda… I love you.”  
“I love you too kiddo.” She plants a kiss on her tanned forehead. “If nothing else, you know you have me and King and the house. No matter what.”  
“I can’t go back…” Her voice cracks, “They think I’m crazy, they’ll try to take me away from you…”  
“Don’t go back then, stay here with us, you can go back to school, hang with your friends, work at the stand, and when things cool a bit, maybe you can try again with your mom… get her to see it from your point of view.”  
“That sounds nice…” she nuzzles her face into the woman’s bosom. “I didn’t want to leave you…”  
Eda returns the gesture; she plants a kiss into the child’s hair. “I didn’t want you to leave either. You’re here with us now though, and now we actually have a plan, and a portal, and things are better.”  
“Mmmhhmmm.”  
“It’ll all work out, I promise…”  
And when they lay down for the night in her plush nest, and the girl slips into a dreamless sleep wrapped in her pale arms, Eda presses a kiss to the back of her neck. “Welcome home, Luz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was like, "Why not turn this into a multiple chapter story?"


	3. Back in School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz attends the first day of the new semester.

Frozen over snow crunches and cracks as Luz dismounts Owlbert, she quickly turns and pulls Eda in tight, who in turn wraps her own covered, wooly arms around the child.  
“Thank you, Eda!” She has to half yell over the commotion of hundreds of witchlings either milling about or making their way into Hexside.  
“No problem, kiddo!” Eda says as she seemingly scans the school. “You knock em’ dead, y’hear?” Her multicolored eyes stop on something behind Luz’s back and she gives a small smirk. “See you at the stand!” And with that, she takes off into the sky towards town.  
Luz waves her off from the snowed over courtyard until her mentor fades from sight. With that, the girl turns and immediately yelps, jumps back, and falls into the white powder. For there, one Amity Blight stands, hands behind her back, mock innocent expression shines in the morning sun.  
“Oh, Luz! Didn’t see you there!” She giggles into her black mitten. From the ground, the girl can’t help but blush and smile like a dope. The witchling helps her back up, their hands never separate though.  
“Gatita! I missed you!” The human presses a warm kiss to her pale, yet flushed cheek. Amity rolls a pair of golden eyes. “We literally saw each other last night, goofy human.” Her matching dopey expression gives away her true intention though.  
“Well, y’know I can never get enough Amy time.” The stare into each other’s eyes, disgustingly sweetly some may even say, that is until noise rings out to their side. A symphony of “Ow!” and “Hey, watch it!” and anything in between rings out. One voice rises above the rest though, cold as the icicles that hang from the banner poles.  
“Out of the way, dorks!”  
One group breaks through the milling students, spearheaded by none other than the Grudgby team captain herself.  
“Boscha…” Luz mutters  
“Well, well, well, what do we have he-”  
“O M G” Suddenly Skara charges past the triclopse and crushes the couple into an embrace. “Why did nobody tell me that Luz came back?!”  
“Skar skar!”  
“Hey, Skares!”  
Luz rubs the back of her head sheepishly. “I’m sorry girl, things were a bit rough, and this one was taking up all of my brake.” Amity huffs as she’s pulled in by her waist.  
“Don’t even trip, Luzy, just missed you is all…” The bard joke sniffs and wipes her eye. “But nah, you know I love you gurl. And how ‘bout you, Ams?”  
“Oh well I-”  
“Ummm… What the fuck is this?” Boscha points to the ground. “Because this… whatever it is, is not happening.”  
“Oh hush up, bosch. Y’know, if you got to know Luz and the REAL Amity, maybe you’d see there’s no reason to be such a bitch. Skara, somehow, looks terrifying despite being tiny compared to the pink haired witch. Her gloved finger jabs into the girl’s chest and whatever the two are saying fades as Kat and Amelia saunter over.  
“Hey, gals.”  
“Luz, Amity.”  
They say simply and a round of fist bumps are exchanges. “How was brake.” Amity asks.  
“Oh y’know, same ol’ thang.”  
It looks like Amelia might say something when an incomprehensible noise, not unlike shattering glass, cracks through the sky above the courtyard. Immediately all chatter ceases and the students look around, some in wonder, others in fear. Then, a mighty winged beast flaps over the tree line, its veiny wings boom and blow snow every which way. It gives another mighty shriek and slowly drops itself onto a newly cleared section of the school yard as witchlings scramble to avoid its horrible talons. For a moment no one breathes, nobody dares move, all stare with wide- eyed horror. And then the beast lowers its fuzzy, serpent- like head and reveals none other than Principal Bump atop its arched back.  
“STUDENTS.” His gruff voice booms. “ARE YOU PREPARED?”  
Cheers explode across the student body. Bump gives a look over his arched shoulder at the vice principal, also seated on the monster. “Told you they’d love it.” He mouths smugly.  
“ARE YOU PREPARED?” He repeats, “FOR ANOTHER SEMESTER OF SCHOOL.”  
At that, the cheers of wonderment turn into groans of utter contempt. His smug smile drops, behind, the vice principal quirks an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, yeah, okay…” He stops though when a single cheer breaks through the groans of the living dead inside.  
“YEAAAAH, GO HEXSIDE, WOOOHOOO!!” Luz jumps up and down and flails wildly. “WHOOP, WHOOP, THAT LEARNING MAGIC THOUGH!”  
In her commotion, she fails to realize that the crowd has gone mostly silent and has begun to back away, or that Amity has wrapped around her protectively, or even that the giant winged beast has slithered its way up to her.  
“Amiright you guy- ay ay ay, woah mama!” She scrambles back, or at least tries to with Amity clinging to her, upon opening her eyes to a face only an ancient, near extinct mother could love.  
From atop the mount, Bump stabs a gnarled finger at the human. “LUZ NOCEDA.” He thunders. “YOU WILL COME WITH ME OR PERISH!” He wags the same finger through the air and without warning, the girl slips out of the arms of her girlfriend and floats up to stand next to the man. “You will perish,” he begins, “from starvation… because Edalyn has not bothered to renew your magical lunch card.”  
“Luz!” Amity cries.  
“I’m okay, querida! I’ll see you soon!” She grins and waves from next to the Principal. The pale witchling looks uncomfortable to say the least  
The old witch addresses the rest once more, “ALL FIRST YEAR STUDENTS, REPORT TO ROOM 665, THE CHOOSEY HAT WILL DECIDE YOUR FATE… IN TRACK. ALL OTHERS, TO THE HALL OF ETERNAL SUFFERING, YOU WILL BE SENTENCED… YOUR SCHEDULES FOR THIS YEAR.”  
Then to himself, “Whew, ran out of breath there…”  
The beast begins to turn and Luz frantically grasp onto one of the spikes adorning its back, she sits flush upon its bony carapace.  
Bump braces himself and the ancient creature opens it gargantuan maw, rows upon rows of bony teeth spill out and it rears its head back. For a second, nothing, and then as quickly as lightning strikes, it juts forward and a burst of pure sonic energy flies from its gullet. The waves, visible only in the laden snow, slam into a now visible barrier around the school that crumbles and dissipates. All at once, children start to stream into the school, lead by the teachers.  
Luz waves to Amity as she walks by and the girl blows her small kiss before turning through the door.  
“Brace yourself child, this is… not pleasant…” Bump settles down onto the beast’s back with a groan and several pops and cracks. “Let us sort out this most dire situation.” With that, leathery wings unfold and point up to the heavens, and with a massive heave, push down. The serpent beast belts out a shriek as its wings pump and lift the witches higher into the sky. One last fading cheer can be heard.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“And that settles that.”  
Principal bump signs off on one last sheet and slides a fresh lunch card across his desk which Luz happily takes. “Thank you, PB.” She chirps.  
“Ach, Yes… PB…” He sets his glasses on a stack of papers. “Tell me, young Luz, was not last semester supposed to be your last here.” Immediately Luz’s face falls, which he takes notice to.  
“Well it was kinda supposed to but well, things in my world… didn’t go so well… and um, I don’t really want to go back.”  
His hard, wrinkly face softens a bit, “I may not be the biggest fan of your adoptive mother… and you certainly take after her… in ways.” He lays a bony hand upon hers, “But you’re unlike any student I’ve ever had. Besides the obvious, you’re diligent, gallant, eager… the list goes on.” He coughs into his sleeve. “You can consider yourself… a friend of a friend…”  
At that, the human smiles, her eyes don’t droop so much. “Thank you, Princey B.”  
“Err yes, Princey B… Anyhoo, I do know what it’s like to be ostracized, to be cast away by the world you once thought cared for you.” He casts a glance at half a charred demon skeleton in a display case. “I know far too well… That being said, you can come to me if you ever wish to discuss more personal matters.”  
The older man traces a circle in the air and a folder falls into his waiting hand. “And with that, I bid you a good welcome back and a studious first day.”  
The two share a smile as she takes the packet. “And please, try not to blow anything up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's back, and newer than ever.
> 
> I have a better idea of what I want to happen and I'm going to put it out down on paper for everyone to see. Stay tuned as things happen and time ambiguos time skips are enjoyed by all.
> 
> I'll try to actually stay dilligent and update as often as I can so look foward to another chapter of whatever this is currently named! 
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
